


Zone

by angelskuuipo



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, First Kiss, GFY, M/M, My first true 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes zone-outs can be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zone

**Author's Note:**

> My very first true 100-word Drabble. Woo hoo! Written in honor of the International Day of Slash and with the help of the Batpack prompt list.
> 
> Prompt: Zone, wet, caught, first, kiss, gaze
> 
> Originally posted 7-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jim zoned. He hadn’t zoned in two years, but watching Blair walk out of the waves, olive skin glittering with water droplets, his long curly hair straightened by the weight of the water and hanging wetly down past the middle of his back, sent him spiraling into the abyss.

He followed Blair’s voice back from his in-depth examination and found himself caught by an amused and slightly concerned blue gaze. He didn’t even think, just wrapped his hand around the back of Blair’s head, and pulled him in for a kiss.

As first kisses went, this one was pretty spectacular.

-30-


End file.
